Video Game:LEGO All-Stars: The Compilation Crossover
LEGO All-Stars: The Compilation Crossover is a compilation of the official LEGO games: LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, LEGO Batman: The Video Game, LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO City Undercover, and LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Changes General Like what LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga did with the first two LEGO Star Wars games, LEGO All-Stars takes all of the games released that ran on LEGO Star Wars' engine and meshes them together in one game. *Free play allows any character from any game to be playable in any level. This can create interesting crossover scenarios like Spider-Man and Harry Potter going around Port Royal *There are even more possibilities of custom characters, including one that has Darth Vader's mask, Captain America's shield, a Gryffindor shirt and Wonder Woman's legs. *The borders on every level has been fixed due to the inclusion of free flying characters like Superman. That way, Superman doesn't glitch through the roof of the Emperor's throne room into space. *While Jar Jar's jump may seem useless compared to flying characters, there are special green minikit canisters made just for the super jumpers. The green canisters are made of Kryptonite, which would be a problem for Superman when he gets near them. If a non-Kryptonians super hero flies near it or if Spider-Man swings into it, the canister would disappear until you back away from it. Only a jump can collect it. *Dialogue will not be spoken until Theatrical Pursuits, so half of the game will be grunts and mimes, while the other half is full english. This is to not mess with any good cutscenes. *All minikits in all levels are replaced with Star Wars-styled white canisters (with some green kryptonite ones for Jar Jar). *The stud bar is called "True Collector". LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *This is the first time you enter Negotiations directly from selecting New Game, instead of walking around the hub to the Phantom Menace door. Complete Saga reverts LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Due to the fixed borders, super-jumpers like Jar Jar can finally jump as high as he is supposed to in the Original Trilogy levels instead of the Jedi's jump. Complete Saga reverts *When Princess Leia is disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh in free play, she will have her helmet. LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Due to the player having already unlocked Han Solo in Mos Eisley Spaceport, the Star Wars cameos in the Indiana Jones levels will not be counting for that reward. Instead, they will reveal the nearest minikit. **Also the Star Wars cameos will always be in the set of characters for that level. (R2-D2 is always the astromech in Desert Ambush) LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *The super-strength chains from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 will be redesigned as a black block on a chain with a familiar phone-shaped handle. *Character tokens and house crests are replaced with minikit canisters. Character unlocks are completely dependent on level completion LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Character tokens and house crests are replaced with minikit canisters. Character unlocks are completely dependent on level completion LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO The Lord of the Rings LEGO City Undercover *While Drop-in Drop-out co-op is available in other levels, you can't play the LEGO City Undercover levels in co-op, because it would be hard to give Chase McCain a new sidekick without messing up the story. *Character tokens and badge crests are replaced with minikit canisters. Character unlocks are completely dependent on level completion LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *The super-strength handlebars in the Marvel levels will be colored orange to match the other levels. Abilities In Free Play, after selecting your two characters, more characters are randomly selected based on their ability. It is to insure that you can get through the levels and collect all the minikits without having to bring up the character grid. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects. Objects that can be interacted this way are marked with blue sparkles and get a glowing circle when you get close. The color of the circle is normally purple, but Jedi have the circles the same color as their lightsabers. They also have a different animation when building: Most characters build by stacking LEGOs by hand but characters with telekinesis would have the pieces swirl around and stack themselves together, and then placed in the spot. *'Dark Telekinesis' - Villains with telekinesis can move more stuff than heroes. Stuff that requires Dark Telekinesis will be marked with red and black bricks, red sparkles and the fact that telekinetic heroes can't highlight them. When a telekinetic villain approaches the red sparkles, they turn into a red circle, allowing him to use his powers. Most Dark Telekinesis users also have normal telekinesis, which lets them interact with stuff for the heroes with a red circle. *'Projectile' - Characters that have guns or something to throw can hit bullseye targets. Other characters can gain this ability temporarily by picking up something to shoot/throw. *'Blade' - Characters with swords can use them on cranks and cut doors and ropes. Other characters can gain this ability temporarily by picking up a sword. *'Acrobat' - Characters that can double jump and swing on bars, climb poles, and wall-jump *'High Jump' - Characters that can jump higher than acrobats. *'Protocol' - Protocol Droids can access panels with C-3PO's face. *'Astromech' - Astromech Droids can access panels with R2-D2's face. *'Grappling Hook' - Characters with blasters or whips can grapple up to a higher platform. *'Shortie' - Characters with short legs can crawl through vents that leads to another platform. *'Female' - Women can seduce guards at heart windows to let them pass. *'Glide' - Some characters can briefly fly with a gradual descent. *'Hover' - Some characters can hover above the ground without free flying. *'Flight' - Some characters like Superman can fly freely. When flying, you can ascend with the jump button and descend with the action button. *'Digger' - Some characters can dig. Other characters can gain this ability temporarily by picking up a shovel. *'Empire' - Imperial characters from the original Star Wars trilogy can access panels that show Stormtrooper helmets. Other characters can pick up Stormtrooper helmets to pass off as a normal Stormtrooper. *'Bounty Hunter' - Bounty Hunters can access panels with Boba Fett's face. In Jabba's Palace, there are hat dispensers for Boushh helmets allowing anyone in Jabba's Palace to pass off as a Bounty Hunter. *'Fixer' - Characters with wrenches and blacksmith hammers can fix broken machinery. Wrenches can be picked up to give other characters this ability. *'Nazi' - Germans and Russians can have access to German guard posts. Officer hats can be picked up to be cleared. *'Explosive' - Characters with grenades or bazookas can blast silver LEGOs. Sometimes you can find dynamite in a level letting you blow something up with another character. Boushh helmets in Jabba's Palace comes with a supply of Thermal Detonators. *'Glass Break' - Characters can break glass with their screams or an explosive. *'Heat' - Characters can melt ice or blow up gold LEGO. *'Immune to Heat' - Characters cannot be hurt by fire, and can build hot LEGOs. *'Freeze' - Characters can freeze water and enemies solid. *'Immune to Freeze' - Characters can't be hurt by the cold. *'Immune to Toxins' - Characters can walk through poison without harm. *'Super-Strength' - Characters can pull orange handles. When a character drinks a Strength Potion, he gets Super Strength. *'Mind Control' - Characters can control NPCs with a ? symbol over their heads, trick guards at ? windows and temporarily distract weak minded enemies. *'Clone' - Clone Troopers can access panels with Clone Helmets. *'Useless' - Meaning this character doesn't have an important ability Characters Levels LEGO All-Stars features the all the levels from previous LEGO Games with a few changes. When starting a new game, you'll automatically start at the level that started the whole series: Negotiations. You can leave the level early, but there won't be much to do in the cantina other than run around as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. After completing Negotiations, you can choose to be linear and start Invasion of Naboo, or you can choose one of the other levels Negotiations unlocked: The starting levels of other games (The Lost Temple, You Can Bank on Batman, The Magic Begins, Port Royal, Prologue, Some Assaults, and Sand Central Station). After completing Invasion of Naboo, you unlock the Secret Plans level. Escape from Naboo unlocks Bounty Hunter Pursuit and Battle Over Coruscant. Jedi Battle unlocks Geonosian Arena. Secret Plans unlocks Hoth Battle and Jabba's Palace. The Lost Temple unlocks Hangar Havoc. Completing the LEGO Indy 1 version of any Indiana Jones movie unlocks the LEGO Indy 2 version (Completing Opening the Ark unlocks Raven Rescue). Completing You Can Bank on Batman unlocks Theatrical Pursuits. Completing a Hero storyline from the first LEGO Batman game unlocks the villain side (The Face-Off unlocks The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal). Completing Geonosian Arena unlocks Battle of Geonosis, Duel of the Droids, and The Hidden Enemy. You need to beat Legacy of Terror, Grievous Intrigue, and Liberty of Ryloth to face The Zillo Beast. Port Royal unlocks Pelegosto, Singapore, and London Town. With the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings levels, you'll need to beat one movie to progress to the next (Complete Face of the Enemy to proceed to Floo Powder, must beat The Dark Lord Returns to go into Dark Times, Amon Hen must be completed before Taming Gollum). The Phantom Menace This episode is the one you get dropped into when you start a new game. #Negotiations #Invasion of Naboo #Escape From Naboo #Mos Espa Pod Race #Retake Theed Palace #Darth Maul Attack of the Clones To unlock this episode, you must complete Escape from Naboo. #Bounty Hunter Pursuit #Discovery on Kamino #Droid Factory #Jedi Battle #Gunship Cavalry #Count Dooku Revenge of the Sith To unlock this episode, you must complete Escape from Naboo. #Battle over Coruscant #Chancellor in Peril #General Grievous #Defense of Kashyyyk #Ruin of the Jedi #Darth Vader A New Hope To unlock this episode, you must complete Invasion of Naboo. #Secret Plans #Through the Jundland Wastes #Mos Eisley Spaceport #Rescue the Princess #Death Star Escape #Rebel Attack The Empire Strikes Back To unlock this episode, you must complete Secret Plans. #Hoth Battle #Escape From Echo Base #Falcon Flight #Dagobah #Cloud City Trap #Betrayal over Bespin Return of the Jedi To unlock this episode, you must complete Secret Plans. #Jabba's Palace #The Great Pit of Carkoon #Speeder Showdown #The Battle of Endor #Jedi Destiny #Into the Death Star Raiders of the Lost Ark To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #The Lost Temple #Into the Mountains #City of Danger #The Well of Souls #Pursuing the Ark #Opening the Ark Temple of Doom To unlock this episode, you must complete Into the Mountains. #Shanghai Showdown #Pankot Secrets #The Temple of Kali #Free the Slaves #Escape the Mines #Battle on the Bridge The Last Crusade To unlock this episode, you must complete Into the Mountains. #The Hunt for Sir Richard #Castle Rescue #Motorcycle Escape #Trouble in the Sky #Desert Ambush #The Temple of the Grail The Riddler's Revenge - Hero To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #You Can Bank on Batman #An Icy Reception #Two-Face Chase #A Poisonous Appointment #The Face-Off Power-Crazed Penguin - Hero To unlock this episode, you must complete An Icy Reception. #There She Goes Again #Batboat Battle #Under the City #Zoo's Company #Penguin's Lair The Joker's Return - Hero To unlock this episode, you must complete An Icy Reception. #Joker's Home Turf #Little Fun at the Big Top #Flight of the Bat #In the Dark Night #To the Top of the Tower The Riddler's Revenge - Villain To unlock this episode, you must complete The Face-Off. #The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal #On the Rocks #Green Fingers #An Enterprising Theft #Breaking Blocks Power-Crazed Penguin - Villain To unlock this episode, you must complete Penguin's Lair. #Rockin' the Docks #Stealing the Show #Harboring a Grudge #A Daring Rescue #Arctic World The Joker's Return - Villain To unlock this episode, you must complete To the Top of the Tower. #A Surprise for the Commissioner #Biplane Blast #The Joker's Masterpiece #The Lure of the Night #Dying of Laughter Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1 To unlock this episode, you must complete The Lost Temple. #Hangar Havoc #Doom Town #Café Chaos #Motorbike Mayhem #Crane Train Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2 To unlock this episode, you must complete Crane Train. #Peru Cell Perusal #Tomb Doom #Mac Attack #Rainforest Rumble #Dovchenko Duel Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3 To unlock this episode, you must complete Dovchenko Duel. #Repair Scare #River Ruckus #Temple Tangle #Ugha Struggle #Akator Ambush Raiders of the Lost Ark 2 To unlock this episode, you must complete Opening the Ark. #Raven Rescue #Market Mayhem #Map Room Mystery #After the Ark #Belloq Battle Temple of Doom 2 To unlock this episode, you must complete Battle on the Bridge. #Lao Chase #Monkey Mischief #Malice at the Palace #Temple Tantrum #Mola Rampage The Last Crusade 2 To unlock this episode, you must complete Temple of the Grail. #The Coronado Caper #Brunwald Blaze #Berlin Brawl #Cannon Canyon #Trial & Terror The Sorcerer's Stone To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #The Magic Begins #Out of the Dungeon #A Jinxed Broom #The Restricted Section #The Forbidden Forest #Face of the Enemy The Chamber of Secrets To unlock this episode, you must complete Face of the Enemy. #Floo Powder! #Dobby's Plan #Crabbe and Goyle #Tom Riddle's Diary #Follow the Spiders #The Basilisk The Prisoner of Azkaban To unlock this episode, you must complete The Basilisk. #News From Azkaban #Hogsmeade #Mischief Managed #The Shrieking Shack #Dementor's Kiss #The Dark Tower The Goblet of Fire To unlock this episode, you must complete The Dark Tower. #The Quidditch World Cup #Dragons #The First Task #Secret of the Egg #The Black Lake #The Dark Lord Returns Geonosian Arena To unlock this stand-alone level, you must complete Jedi Battle. Count Dooku To unlock this episode, you must complete Geonosian Arena. #The Battle of Geonosis #Gungan General #Jedi Crash #Defenders of Peace #Weapons Factory #Legacy of Terror General Grievous To unlock this episode, you must complete Geonosian Arena. #Duel of the Droids #Shadow of Malevolence #Destroy Malevolence #Lair of Grievous #Rookies #Grievous Intrigue Asajj Ventress To unlock this episode, you must complete Geonosian Arena. #The Hidden Enemy #Ambush! #Blue Shadow Virus #Storm over Ryloth #Innocents of Ryloth #Liberty on Ryloth The Zillo Beast To unlock this stand alone level, you must complete Legacy of Terror, Grievous Intrigue and Liberty on Ryloth. The Curse of the Black Pearl To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #Port Royal #Tortuga #The Black Pearl Attacks #Smuggler's Den #Isla De Muerta Dead Man's Chest To unlock this episode, you must complete Port Royal. #Pelogosto #A Touch of Destiny #The Dutchman's Secret #Isla Cruces #The Kraken At World's End To unlock this episode, you must complete Port Royal. #Singapore #Davy Jones' Locker #Norrington's Choice #The Brethren Court #The Maelstrom On Stranger Tides To unlock this episode, you must complete Port Royal. #London Town #Queen Anne's Revenge #White Cap Bay #A Spanish Legacy #The Fountain of Youth Order of the Phoenix To unlock this episode, you must complete The Dark Lord Returns. #Dark Times #Dumbledore's Army #Focus! #Kreacher Discomforts #A Giant Virtuoso #A Veiled Threat Half-Blood Prince To unlock this episode, you must complete A Veiled Threat. #Out of Retirement #Just Desserts #A Not So Merry Christmas #Love Hurts #Felix Felices #The Horcrux and the Hand Deathly Hallows Pt1 To unlock this episode, you must complete The Horcrux and the Hand. #The Seven Harrys #Magic is Might #In Grave Danger #Sword and Locket #Lovegood's Lunacy #DOBBY! Deathly Hallows Pt2 To unlock this episode, you must complete DOBBY! #The Thief's Downfall #Back to School #Burning Bridges #Fiendfyre Frenzy #Snape's Tears #The Flaw in the Plan DC Super Heroes To unlock this episode, you must complete You Can Bank on Batman. #Theatrical Pursuits #Harbouring a Criminal #Arkham Asylum Antics #Arkham Assignment #Chemical Crisis #Chemical Signature #Unwelcome Guests #Destination Metropolis #Research and Development #Down to Earth #Underground Retreat #The Next President #Core Instability #Tower Defiance #Heroes Unite The Fellowship of the Ring To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #Prologue #The Black Rider #Weathertop #The Pass of Caradhras #The Mines of Moria #Amon Hen The Two Towers To unlock this episode, you must complete Prologue. #Taming Gollum #The Dead Marshes #Track Hobbits #Warg Attack #Helm's Deep #Osgiliath The Return of the King To unlock this episode, you must complete Prologue. #The Secret Stairs #Cirith Ungol #The Paths of the Dead #The Battle of Pellenor Fields #The Black Gate #Mount Doom LEGO City Undercover To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #Some Assaults #Trouble in Stir #Miner Altercation #Kung Fool #Dirty Work #Astronaughty #Scrapyard Scrap #The Colossal Fossil Hustle #Hot Property #Smash 'n' Grab #They All Scream for Ice Cream #High Steal #Disruptive Behavior #Breaking and Reentering #Fly Me to the Moon Marvel To unlock this episode, you must complete Negotiations. #Sand Central Station #Times Square Off #Exploratory Laboratory #Rock up at the Lock up #Rebooted, Resuited #Red Head Detention #Bifrosty Reception #Juggernauts and Crosses #Doctor in the House #That Sinking Feeling #Taking Liberties #Rapturous Rise #Magnetic Personality #A Doom with a View #The Good, the Bad and the Hungry Category:Video Games